Loving You
by Dragonfire719
Summary: Amy's about fed up with Sonic. She decides it is time to move on and then finds an attraction to someone else.Will he love her back? And will Sonic be able to let her go?


Amy had always loved Sonic but one day she grew fed up with had cared about her a great deal but never in the same way she she tried too hard?She finally decided it was time to move then had someone else in he feel the same way?And would Sonic be able to let Amy go for real?

"That's it Sonic!I've had enough of you don't love me then I'll just find someone else!Maybe he'll treat me better than you ever did," Amy yelled at Sonic.

"Amy I-"Sonic tried to defend himself but she wasn't in the mood to listen.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Fine then!You go live your own little fairy tale without me and when it all takes a wrong turn don't come crying to me!"

"I won't!"

"Good."

"Good."

Amy turned her back to him and ran out the had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them wasn't twelve was eighteen now and it was time to start acting like it.

"Amy wait, I-oh..."Sonic tried to stop her but she was already gone. He didn't want her to leave he just was mad.

Tails had heard them fighting and came into the knew Sonic didn't mean it and that Amy was just sick of waiting.

"You okay, Sonic?"Tails asked with a hint of worry.

"Huh?Oh, hey little 's fine,"Sonic replied a bit sad.

"You don't seem 's it going with Amy?"

"Not don't worry I'm sure she'll come crawling back to me in he end."

"Sonic I don't think-"

"Don't worry about it will come always does." Sonic was not trying to convince Tails as much as didn't love Amy as much as she loved him that much was he did have some feelings for he couldn't say he didn't like her a small than just a also remembered those times when she actually wasn't so bad to be at least not fangirling all over him!

Amy was almost sobbing as she ran through the had loved him for so long that she was almost unsure what to do could she do?It wasn't like there was anyone else out there for was there?

"Oh, Sonic!What have I done?"she looked back and was a great distance from Sonic's could go back."Maybe I could say I'm sorry...No.I couldn't do that.I have to show him I'm not some annoying little I went back he'd-he'd... Oh, Sonic!"

Amy decided to go for a walk in the always helped clear her wasn't many people around so she walked down to the nearest soon as she came to it she sat glanced over at some of the others a distance away, she noticed all of the happy couples made her feel buried her face in her knees and cried a about an hour of crying Amy started to wipe her red tear-stained wasn't about to look like some cry baby in case anyone she knew showed that she simply laid back against the tree admiring the world around her.

It wasn't long after when she heard something that made her was looked up and to her surprise she found a sleeping hedgehog among the that wasn't what surprised her thing that surprised her most was **who** it was.

"Shadow...?"

(Amy's POV)

What was he doing here?More importantly how long was he here?Was he here the entire time?Hmmm...So Sonic was wrong, he does sleep..Sonic...Great here I go again...I have got to get over him!Maybe Shadow could help?

"Shadow!"

I must have startled him because when he woke up he nearly fell out of the jumped up hitting his head on one of the higher branches then flipped upside was now hanging upside down by his looked so funny I couldn't help but was so hilarious I practically forgot who I was laughing at.

"What's so funny!"Shadow said gruffly.

"You!"I branch broke sending him onto the grass.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...What are you doing here?"he stood up and started brushing himself was staring at me with those cold red dreamy eyes...Wait...What?

"I...Uh...It doesn't matter...You sleep here?"

"Not necessarily.I usually come here when I need some **peace** and **quiet**.Or when I want to be **alone**."If that was some kind of hint for me to leave I must have ignored it.

"Being alone is lonely."

"So I've heard...Do you want something from me?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Huh?"

"If you're looking for that blue hedgehog he's not here."

That just about did it for me.I came looking for something to take my mind off of him but even Shadow has to go and remind me...I must have looked pretty sad because I heard Shadow stepping closer.

"Is there something wrong between the two of you?"

"Sonic's a jerk!"I yelled.I was so upset I actually thought it was okay for me to hug this wasn't one of those moments when I mistook him for I didn't feel him pull away like Sonic would I became wasn't the most friendly that I think about it, he isn't friendly at all!When I looked at him I noticed he wasn't mad but just very surprised.

"Amy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!I should probably go."I let go of him and awkwardly walked was I thinking!

But he was so much calmer than I talk to him he usually doesn't act all when I'm alone with him.I know he has just as big of heart as Sonic deep to be honest he is hotter than red eyes...all mysterious...Wait what am I saying?! I'm in love with Shadow the hedgehog?!


End file.
